Vous me proposez quoi?
by jwulees
Summary: Estce les effluves de l'été qui m'étaient montées à la tête...mais moi, Harry Potter, sauveur du monde...j'oubliais comment certains de mes sens fonctionnaient...SLASH..OS


Juste pour contredire SNAPESLOVE je vais faire un extrême…qui a dit « maudit esprit de contradiction ? »

Disclaimer : Pas à moi gnagnagna…ne le sera jamais… gnagnagna…tout à la pas gentille gnagnagna…la cruelle… gnagnagna…et la merveilleuse gnagnagna… JKR !

Avertissement : C'est un OS…et plus intéressant que cela encore, …c'est un SLASH !

Moi, 16 ans, sauveur du monde. Lui, 35 ans, mangemort. Qui a dit que la situation était impossible ?

Je me rendais au lac, alors que la nuit venait de tomber. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui tombait, mes vêtements eux aussi étaient en chute libre, atteignant le sol dans un froissement agréable. La fraîcheur de cette nuit de juin m'était agréable et c'est en sentant l'herbe entre mes orteils que je m'avançais vers le lac. L'attraction aurait pu être gênante, mais elle m'était simplement agréable.

Mon corps en formation s'habituait à cette eau quelque peu froide et je commençai à nager, comme cela, sans raison équivoque. À nager sans but, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

- POTTER, fit une vois doucereuse, une voix qui faisait réagir l'entité de mon être.

Je le regardai, incapable de le détester, enivré par son charme, son assurance.

- POTTER, reprit-il en s'approchant. En dehors du terrain du collège, après le couvre-feu, seul, alors que vous aviez une retenue avec moi ! Qu'avez-vous à me proposer comme explications ?

Des explications j'en avais aucune. L'oubli ne passerait jamais, même si c'était la vérité, comme excuse. C'était d'un pathétisme navrant.

- Une baignade, professeur, fut la seule chose cohérente que je parvins à prononcer, sentant monter le feu à mes joues.

Un Avada Kedavra, ne blessait certainement pas, j'allais simplement mourir. À ma grande surprise il retira ses vêtements, conservant son regard ancré dans le mien. Je devais certainement me trahir, je devais certainement afficher autrement chose que l'assurance dont je voulais faire preuve, j'étais certainement un piètre acteur.

- Lorsque vous proposez quelque chose, Potter, assurez-vous de pouvoir tolérer ce qu'entraînera votre requête. Fit-il en entrant dans l'eau.

Cette même eau qui cachait ma nudité, ma nudité qui réagissait fortement. Était-ce les hormones, était-ce autre chose, je ne cherchai pas à savoir.

Severus Snape, le Severus Snape, s'approchait de moi ; je n'étais pas très loin de la rive, je touchais encore le sol, heureusement, car je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'oubliai toute chose, dont évidemment celle de nager, celle de respirer.

- Alors Potter, que proposez-vous maintenant, fit-il en s'approchant de mon corps ?

Étais-je étourdi ? Sans doute, car à ce moment je collai mes lèvres aux siennes afin que s'ensuivre un long baiser. Mais pas un de ces baisers chastes. Celui-ci était fougueux, comme si nos propres vies en dépendaient. Et c'est en savourant cette heureuse sensation, que mon érection frôla la sienne.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement, comprenant dans les siens que l'envie était partagée.

- Et maintenant Potter, parvint-il à dire, d'une voix qui demeurait parfaitement en contrôle.

Je lui prit la main et la déposa sur mon sexe engorgé, sur ce besoin pressant. Il souleva mon corps en mettant une main sous moi et alors que je flottais, il mit cette bouche si chaude autour de mon membre à vif. J'arquai ma tête, mais pas trop, autrement c'est le lac au complet que j'aurais avalé lorsque je me suis remis à respirer. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ainsi, si rapidement, j'en voulais davantage. Je profitai d'un moment où il me tenait moins solidement pour me replacer devant lui et l'embrasser férocement, en touchant de ma main quelque peu tremblante son érection. Il gémit contre mes lèvres, rythmant ses hanches aux mouvements que je voulais bien effectuer. Et c'et alors que j'appréciai ce contrôle, que j'appréciai pouvoir faire ressentir quelque chose de si intense, de si …agréable.

- En moi, svp, demandais-je contre ses lèvres, alors que je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas lui appartenir.

Il murmura quelque chose d'inintelligibles, mais je compris éventuellement lorsqu'un doigt lubrifié traverser mon anneau de chaire, ce qu'il venait de faire. Je gémis, en lui faisant toujours face, la tête accotée sur son épaule, alors que je massais son pénis devenu tout sauf flasque.

Son seul doigt bougeait lentement en moi, alors que l'eau nous caressait, l'impression était incroyable, comme si tout mon corps était en réaction, chacune de mes cellules étaient caressées.

Lorsqu'il murmura à nouveau le sort, quelques secondes après un second doigt s'ajouta. Severus tenait toujours mon érection, l'agaçant amoureusement en rejoignant mes bourses elles aussi un brin douloureuse.

Des sons sans rapport aucun sortaient de ma bouche, alors que de la sienne une symphonie similaire rejoignait la mienne. Je n'en pouvais plus, il touchait ma prostate doucement, lentement, alors que j'avais réellement besoin de plus.

- Allez, svp…je n'en peux plus, suppliais-je près de ses oreilles.

Il retira ses doigts, lentement, de cette lenteur devenue cruelle. Il me retourna en effleurant toutes les parties de mon corps qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Severus me releva quelque peu, cette ascension facilitée par mon faible poids dans l'eau, il reformula encore doucement le sortilège avant de s'immiscer avec une lenteur maladive en moi. C'était puissant, c'était intense, c'était extrême. Et moi dans tout cela j'en oubliais presque de respirer.

Je voulais encore davantage, je voulais qu'il me prenne plus fortement, je voulais vraiment être fait sien, même si ce n'était que pour quelques futiles minutes.

- Plus vite, professeur…

Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon coup, sa main agile sur mon membre, ses coups de rien contre ma prostate et je crus comprendre que l'Éden sur Terre était possible.

Il allait plus vite, ses efforts partagés entre ses halètement, les miens et les nombreuses vagues qui nous unissaient.

Et moi, déjà au bord de l'émerveillement, je ne pu résister bien longtemps à toutes ces sensations trop parfaites. Je rugis avec force, mes forces m'abandonnant, alors que je me répandais en quelques spasmes puissants

- PROFEEEEESSSSEUR, hurlais-je, croyant à peine à cette sensation.

Il continua ses mouvements qui devinrent rapidement désordonnés, avant d »arquer à son tour sa tête vers l'avant gémissant contre mon cou, grognant tout contre moi une passion qui atteignait son apogée.

Nous restâmes quelques temps ainsi, le souffle rapide, alors que nos deux corps étaient encore unis. Finalement, je me suis retourné, je l'ai regardé et je ne su guère lire en lui. Était-ce le début, ou bien la fin, je l'ignorais, mais je savais une chose, j'allais toujours garder ce souvenir, j'allais toujours le chérir.

- Qu'avez-vous à me proposer maintenant, Potter, me demanda-t-il doucement à l'oreille ?


End file.
